You Leave Me Weak
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie try to make the best of things on a cold, dark night. AH / AU.


**Disclaimer: Story is fictional. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer… cept the cat.**

**You Leave Me Weak **

Walking into the darkened room, Emmett blinked to adjust to the lack of light. The storm had knocked out power through Seattle and the bitter cold wind of December cut through him as he closed the door behind him.

"Rosalie? You here babe?" he called, hearing his voice echo through the spacious house. After waiting a moment for response, the silence remained and he released a long sigh.

He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it by the door then held out his arms to find his way to the bedroom without too much injury.

The feel a something rubbing against his leg caught him off guard until the soft mewling began.

Bending to pick up Rose's cat, Gipper, he continued on his trek. "Where's mama at buddy?" he cooed to the cat, receiving a loud purr in response as the animal began kneading the flesh of Emmett's arm.

As he made his way up the stairs, he noticed a dim glow coming from the bedroom that grew brighter with each step. "Rose? Baby you here?"

He lowered the cat to the floor and walked around the corner into his room to see candles scattered around the room. Their flames dancing wildly as the air stirred, yet he still didn't see Rose.

Sighing yet again he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it into the bathroom, followed quickly by his jeans. He shivered as he looked at the enormous bed, looming in the middle of the room and wondered what she was up to.

Hopefully she hadn't gone out in this mess but he had no way of knowing. His cell wasn't working and he didn't know whether her car was in the garage or not for the lack of power.

"Rosalie, if you're here, show yourself already, I'm getting irritated," he grumbled, stalking towards the bed. "Its fucking cold and I need you to get me warm…"

She bit at her lip, repressing a giggle as Emmett mumbled to himself, obviously frustrated by the situation. She'd intended for a romantic night at home but the storm set in and ruined part of her plans.

Her large Italian dinner had gone in the garbage and the dvd she'd painstakingly gone out of her way to rent for the evening wouldn't be viewed but the darkness and the soft glow of candlelight did more for her than any dvd could do any day.

"Damnit Rose!" he finally yelled and she decided to finally get the show on the road.

She stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame. "No need to yell, Grumpy. I heard ya."

"You could've answered. I was worried."

Shrugging she slowly made her way into the room, her steps long and deliberate as she approached the bed. "I didn't mean for you to worry, darlin."

"Could've fooled me," he bit out before he finally took a moment to look at her. "Son of a bitch."

A slow smile pulled at her lips as she crawled onto the bed and rose up on her knees. The soft glow of candlelight made the sheer nightie she wore even more transparent and the cold weather did nothing to hide the hard peaks of her nipples.

Emmett just stared in awe, not a word fell from his lips as she watched him in mild amusement.

"You just gonna stare and you gonna get me warm? I think I've caught a chill." Visibly shuddering she rubbed her hands over her arms as Emmett tossed the blankets aside for her to slide in next to him. "Uh-uh. You come out here."

"Rose… baby, its fucking freezing…"

"So we'll get each other warm," she purred, pushing the heavy blankets down his body. She patted the center of the bed and urged him over, smiling at the cold shudder that ran through him as the wind howled outside of the window.

Emmett's gaze swept over her face, locking momentarily on the determined look in her eye as she threw her leg over him and settled her body on his. His fingers swept lazy circles over her thighs before slipping beneath the faint material that separated them. "Damn…" His eyes shot up to hers as they sparked in excitement. "You're already wet. Come here."

She stood and walked up the bed, her legs still on either side of Emmett until he stopped her.

"That's good. Get on your knees," he growled, his voice husky and full of need.

She quickly obliged, dropping to her knees as his arms hooked around her thighs and brought her throbbing, wet center down to meet his searching tongue.

"Holy… fuck!" she bit out before clamping her teeth down on her bottom lip and grasping for the headboard. "Jesus Emmett that's… God!"

He held her firmly in place as he continued to assault her, the fullness of his tongue stroking the hardened nub at her center before thrusting fully into her heat.

Her hips moving instinctively, she rode against the warmth that was becoming hotter with each stroke. Feeling her body tighten for release she pulled away from him, though not easily. "I don't want to cum without you Em…" she murmured as she slowly slid down his body.

Emmett took her breasts in both hands as they brushed so tantalizingly across his cheek. "I'm not gonna last long, babe."

"Good, because neither will I," she responded quickly as she took his shaft in her hand and impaled herself on his hot need. "Not long at all."

He gripped her hips firmly in his hands as the soft material of her nightie brushed against his skin.

Rose's movements became excruciatingly slow, she was doing the best she could to hold out, and make this something even more amazing but she should've known Emmett wouldn't go for that.

Without a moment's hesitation, he flipped her on her back and pounded into her, his arms bracing him above her body as he did so. She slipped her legs around his waist, pulling him as deep as she could.

"Emmett…" she groaned as he pushed harder and faster, her eyes rolled back and she arched off of the bed as he hit just the right spot.

She bucked against him as waves of pleasure coursed through her body and she poured herself over him.

"Fuck…" he growled out as her body tightened around him, coating him with her slick heat, squeezing him relentlessly. Her body wanted everything his had to offer. "Oh God… oh…"

Emmett slowed until he came to a stop and rolled to the side, Rose easily rolling with him to rest atop his sweaty, panting body. "Damn girl…" he gasped.

"I'm hungry," she pouted. "You want anything?"

He huffed and closed his eyes. "How can you think of anything but sleep at a time like this?"

She just shrugged and slithered off of the bed. "What can I say? You leave me hungry."

"Well, you leave me weak."


End file.
